The exemplary embodiment relates to fields of image processing. It finds particular application in connection with the provision of a user interface for indicating size in a virtual rendering, and is described with particular reference thereto. More particularly, a system and method is disclosed for a document production visualization with application to animated viewing of three dimensional images at any number of the stages of production of the document for use in proofing.
The size of a document is distinguished in order to effectively present information to an audience. A poster sized document, for example, more effectively presents ideas to an audience. Various sized documents are used for various purposes that may range from giving thanks in a postcard to showing off a city's sports icon in a poster spanning the side of a skyscraper. For example, a political campaign may target an audience of drivers passing a yard poster. Regardless of the audience and the intended purpose document sizes vary as well as the needs for presentation. This applies not only to posters or other type documents, but also to all types of materials for presenting, transporting and/or securing that have various dimensions needed for specific needs. These needs are often provided by services within economies that have global spans and diverse demographics, which desire efficient means for receiving workflow requests and targeting specific markets.
In one example, print industries have moved towards technical standards, such as Job Definition Format (JDF) to facilitate cross-vendor workflow implementations. JDF, for example, is an XML format about job tickets, message descriptions, and message interchanges. The initial focus was on sheet-fed offsets and digital print workflow, but has been expanded to web roll-fed systems, newspaper workflows, packaging and label workflows. JDF is an extensible format. It defines both JDF files and a job messaging format based on XML over HTTP. In practice, JDF-enabled products can communicate with each other either by exchanging JDF files, typically via “hot folders,” or the net or by exchanging messages over the net.
As is typical of workflow systems, the JDF message contains information that enables each “node” to determine what files it needs as input and where they are found, and what processes it should perform. It then modifies the JDF job ticket to describe what it has done, and examines the JDF ticket to determine where the message and accompanying files should be sent next.
A goal of workflow systems, such as with the JDF format, is to encompass the whole life cycle of a print and cross-media job, including device automation, management data collection and job-floor mechanical production process, including even such things as bindery, assembly of finished products on pallets. To realize such a globalization across media provider industries, more vendors need to adopt standards. As such, the standards themselves need to be easily manageable for acceptance. In finishing, binding, and printing there is a tradition of automation and few large enough dominating companies that can steer the development and acceptance of such systems.
One area of development is the binding and assembly of finished products in a three dimensional virtual environment. A workflow is produced, presented to a client generating the workflow request, and sent for production. A need is present therefore to facilitate the workflow request efficiently and effectively in a manner that is intuitive.